


Sötétben

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Series: száz-szó-szép [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: Azkaban nyomot hagy.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: száz-szó-szép [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/388003
Kudos: 1





	Sötétben

Megint ugyanott találta magát.

Hideg, nyálkás levegő. Véget nem érő sötétség.

De a legrosszabbak a hangok voltak. Őrült sikolyok, suttogások, háborodott motyogás. Mintha mindenhonnan szóltak volna, ott voltak közvetlenül mellette. Pedig nem lehettek, mind egyedül voltak.

Aztán megérezte, hogy hirtelen még hidegebb lesz. Próbálta felidézni, amire még emlékezett. Lily és James büszke mosolyát, mikor először mutatták meg neki a kis Harryt, Remus nevetését… De mind olyan távolinak tűnt. A zár kattanását hallotta. Itt van hát, így lesz vége. Talán jobb is már-

\- Sirius… Sirius, ébredj fel! – Remus hajolt fölé, kedves arca aggodalommal tele. – Csak álmodtál.

Sirius felsóhajtott. Csak álom volt… De már nem volt biztos benne, hogy mi a valóság.


End file.
